My Best Friends Sister
by nileyluvr4eva96
Summary: When joe's best friend nick falls for his little sister what will happen? sry bad at summary's! NILEY
1. The Party

Miley:(i walked into the kitchen and saw my bro and his extremley hot friend sitting on the counter).

Nick:( i saw joe's little sister miley walk into the kitchen,wow shes nick what are you thinkin??shes 3 years younger than you & your best friends little sister!!)

Joe: hey miles.

Miley:hello joeseph.(smiles)

was school?

Miley:f-(gets cut off).

Joe:did that girl bother you again?

Miley:no joey it was fine(lying).

Nick:so joe are you coming to my party tonight?

Joe:yeah and miley dont even think about it you cant come.

Miley: ( gets an idea and smiles)okay joe. Well im gonna sleepover at selenas house tonight. Bye joe by nick. ( runs out the door).

Selena:(calls miley) are you outta the house?

Miley:yeah im driving to your house right now

Selena: okay See you soon!!( hangs up)

Miley:(gets to selenas house and walks in

Selena:okay. So what time does nick's party start?

Miley: in .. 20 minutes.

Selena: (gets dressed)

Miley:(gets dressed also)

Selena:kay you ready to go?

Miley:yeah, but i have to go get something from my place,i'll meet you there. Kay?

Selena:sure thing. Bye!!(they both get into their cars and drive away.

Miley: (walks into her house and gets what she needs,walks out of the house and gets in her car and drives to the party)

An hour later...

Miley:(totally trashed)

Nick:(trashed)heyy sexxi (slurring his words)

Miley:heyyyy( giggling)

Nick:(kisses her)

Miley:(kisses back)

Nick:(takes her hand and leads them to his bedroom)

Miley:(takes off his shirt and lays back on the bed)

Nick:(takes off his & her clothes)

You know what happens next.....

The next morning;

Miley:(wakes up and sees a guy laying next to her and sees they are naked) oh my god... Nick(starts shaking him)wake up

Nick:(wakesup see's her and is shocked) oh my god.

Miley:(gets up and gets dressed) t-this never happened,okay?

Nick:yeah(omg.i just had sex with my best friends little sister!)

Miley: (phone rings)hello?

Selena: where were you last night at the party?

Miley:(starts tearing up)um s-sel.i really cant t-tell you on the phone.i'll be at ypur place in 10 minutes.

Selena:(extremley worried) ok see you then,bye(hangs up)

Miley:im uh gonna go bye(rushes out of nick's house)

Nick:what did i just do?!(puts his head in his hands)

Miley:(crying while driving to selenas) what did i just do?!(cries harder)

Selena:(sees mileys car pull into her driveway) aww miles(pulls her into a hug and brings her into the house)

Miley:(crying)i-i made a big mistake at that party

Selena: hun,what did you do?

Miley:i-i had sex

Selena:oh my god!(hugs her) with who?

Miley:n-nic-ck

Selena:(shocked) nick,like your brothers bestfriend nick?!

Miley:(crying just nods)

Selena:did you uh use protection?

Miley:(thinks and breaks down crying)n-no

Selena:how are you going to tell joe?

Miley:i d-dont kn-now(cries)

Selena:would you like to stay over here for the next couple days? At least until its been long enough for you to take a pregnancy test?

Miley:that would be n-nice

Selena:lets get you out of these can wear my clothes.

Miley:t-thanks. Im going to take a that okay?

Selena:sure your taking a shower i'll get you some clothes

Miley:okay,thanks sel.(walks into the bathroom)

A couple days later..

Selena:(comes back from the drug store with a pregnancy test) okay, ready for the moment of truth?

Miley:(sighs)im too young to deal with this crap(takes the test from Selena and. walks into the bathroom)

Selena:(thinking:please please dont be pregnent)

10 minutes later...

Miley:(looks at the test and falls to the floor crying)

Selena:(runs in)oh miley(hugs her tightly and rubs her back)

Miley:I-Im only 16 i shouldnt be preg-gnant!(cries hardly)

Selena:(thinks of something and her eyes widen(when are you going to tell nick?!

Miley:i-i dont know

Selena:(takes out her phone) im gonna call him and tell him to come over.

Miley: o-okay.

Selena:(dials nick's phone number)

With Nick...

Nick:(phone rings) hello?

Selena: hey nick. Its selena you know, miley's best you uh come by my house like right needs to talk to you.

Nick:uh sure.i'll be there in 5( hangs up)

With the girls...

Selena:he'll be here in 5 minutes

Miley:(nervous)o-okay


	2. What!

Selena:(hears the doorbell ring) be right back miles(goes and answers the door and comes back with nick)

Nick:heyy

Miley: we have to talk(walks upstairs with nick)

Nick:okay

Miley:(sits on the edge of the bed)

Nick:so whats up?

Miley: I- im

Nick: its okay take your time

Miley: nick,im pregnant.(lools down and tears fall)

Nick:are you sure?

Miley:( nods and cries)

Nick:(wraps his arms around her)

Miley:(cries into his chest)

Nick:what did you want to do with the baby?

Miley:k-keep it

Nick:okay,sounds good(kisses her forehead)

Miley:how are we going to tell joe?

Nick:i dont

Miley:okay.

The next day miley's back at home...

Joe:so how was selenas?

Miley:(thinks:terrible) really good(fake smiles)

Joe:(doesnt see it) thats good.

Miley:well i have gonba go upstairs

Joe:okay.

Miley:(walks upstairs) (calls nick)

Nick: hey miles.

Miley: im bored

Nick:(laughs) why dont you come over to my place? I have something to tell you anyway.

Miley:okay. I'll be there in ten,bye

Nick:bye(hangs up)

Miley:(runs downstairs) oh hey cody,mitch, Zac.

Boys:hey miley

Miley:(talking fast) Well im going over to selenas. I'll be home later .dont wait up. Bye!!.(runs out the door)

Joe:whats up with her?

With Miley..

Miley:(walks up to nick's door and rings the bell)

Nick:(answers the door) hey miley.(hugs her) lets go up to my room.

Miley: okay(walks up to nicks room

Nick:so how have you been feeling?

Miley:(lays back on the bed)fine.i guess.i am way to young to be dealing with this crap.(sighs)

Nick:(lays on his side next to her and rubs her stomach) i know hun,i know

Miley:so what did you need to tell me?

Nick:(gets nervous) um

Miley:its okay nick,you can tell me

Nick:i you

Miley:(laughs)is that it?

Nick:no miley i like you,like really like you.

Miley:(smiles) i like you too.

Nick:would you like to be my girlfriend?

Miley:(smiles)yeah,of course nick.

Nick:really?!

Miley:yes,!(laughs)

Nick:yes!(kisses her)

Miley:(kisses back)

With joe and the boys...

Zac:hey lets go over to nick's house

Joe:okay.(they walk over to nick's house)

With niley...

Nick:(on top of miley)

Niley:(making out)

Boys:(walk into nick's room and see niley)

Joe: Nick get off my sister!!

Nick:(quickly gets off miley)

Joe:(pulls miley up) your coming home with me(roughly starts pulling her out)

Miley:(starts crying) oww,joe your hurting me!!

Nick:(pulls joes arm off of miley)

Miley:(hugs him and cries into his neck)

Nick:(stroking her hair and whispers) you okay hun?

Miley:(nods and whispers)can i stay here for a few days?

Nick:of course you can. Joe mileys gonna stay here for a couple days.

Joe:i dont think so. Lets go miley

Nick:no joe. She's staying with me

Joe:you know what. i dont even care anymore. come get your stuff cause you cant stay with me anymore (leaves furious with the boys)

Miley:(looks at nick with sad eyes)

Nick:(pulls her into a hug)it'll be okay hun

Miley:can we go get my stuff from joes?

Nick:(puts an arm around her) yeah lets go.


	3. PLEASE PLEASE READ!

Im sorry to say that i will no longer be continueing "welcome to boarding school" for JustCatchMex3 anymore. I have found that i really dont understand this story well enough to continue it. Also i have had no time to upload for a LOONGG time.. here is a few of reasons why.(not making up excuses i swear)

1- My older bro just got home from spending 7 months serving in afghanistan and my family drove to NC to see him.

2-SCHOOl!

3-My computer crashing MULTIPLE times.

4-G'pas Funeral

5- Being Grounded

I am sorry but i just cant even begin to continue it.. I tried and tried and could NOT think of anything. I will still be continueing my other fanfics just not this one. Once again i am so sorry.

**************Anyone Wanting to continue the story feel free to message me**************


	4. Authors Note MUST READ July 8th 2010

Hey Guys(:

Long Time Since You've Heard from me eh?

I was just writing this authors note to let you know that **katigirl97** is continuing **"Brag Brag Brag" **for me!

I really hope you guys continue to watch it there!

I'm going to be starting a few series on my weebly so you should really read them there. I will NOT be posting anymore on my fan fiction.

Here are some important links for you!

Katigirl97's Page:

.net/u/2062520/katigirl97

My Weebly(I'm still constructing it!):

.com

My Youtube:

.com/user/xoxoprettyinpink

My Youtube Backup:

.com/user/xPrettyInPinkkx

My Twitter:

/xoxoprettynpink

My Formspring:

.me/xoxoprettynpink


End file.
